


Brotherly Love [Mark x Dark Smut]

by SpawnOfYaoi



Series: Septiplier/Danti One-Shots [4]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Beating, Being Walked In On, Best Friends, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Brotherly Love, Cheating, Controlling Behaviour, Darkiplier - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Party, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, antisepticeye, heavy smut, jacksepticeye - Freeform, rough smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnOfYaoi/pseuds/SpawnOfYaoi
Summary: Two brothers love each other dearly, holding the other extremely close to their heart. However their relationship isn't exactly innocent as most would expect.Having to hide their heart-filled gazes, lustful comments and darkening hickies from the world, Mark Fischbach and his step-brother Damien are forced to conceal their relationship from the cold world from fear of ridiculing and separation. People would think that it was sick, unnatural and disgusting but to them it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The romance that blossomed between them in the most unexpected circumstance was what kept them going.The only two who knew and accepted them for who they were where their best and only friends, Sean McLoughlin and Anti.





	1. Chapter 1

Pants filled the cramped bedroom along with sounds of sheets rustling. Hungry lips nibbled at their partner's tan neck, tongue darting out to sooth the bruising spot before moving onto the next patch of smooth skin. Clothes scattered across the floor, leaving both men naked and lying on the dishevelled bed as they expressed their affections towards the other in a seductive way. Skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room, as well as the sticky squelch of lube as if trickled onto the bed sheets.

"Shh, shh, quiet down babe. Don't want to be caught," Dark whispered as he pressed his fingers deeper into Mark's ass, eliciting whimpers and whines from the uke as his hips flexed back onto the long digits desperately. They slithered around like snakes, trying to find that one spot that would make his lover's vision go white with pure euphoria.

Sweat forming on his forehead, Mark released a string of curses followed by a breathless mewl, almost incoherent words falling from his lips in a reverie of rapture. Then his voice hitched and suddenly he was crying out in pure desperation, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Dame, o- ah! Right there, oh fuck! Fuck me, I'm so desperate! Your fingers are so good, so thick! Oh God, Master!"

Chuckling darkly, Dark leaned up and connected their lips in a forceful kiss, adding a third finger into Mark and curling them, repeatedly smashing them ruthlessly into his prostate and catching the keens in his welcoming mouth. However, just as he was going to replace them with his weeping erection, soft footsteps sounded in the carpeted hallway outside coming in their direction. 

Ceasing all movement at once and muffling the whines of need from Mark with his mouth, he waited. Being needy and aroused almost to the point of no return, Mark tried to fuck himself on the thick fingers, yet released another whimper when a strong hand held his hips down and the digits were removed from his ass.

Clearly not understanding what was happening, Mark blindly tried to grab at Dark's nude form, breathing heavily until his body was covered by the blanket. Whimpers of abandonment left his throat as he peeked out and watched in bemusement as Dark cursed under his breath, hastily throwing on Mark's sweatpants without boxers. A soft knock rang through the door and a voice called out from the other side,

"Hey, Damien- sorry, Dark. Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah, just give me a second!" replied Dark as he cast a despairing glance at Mark before picking him up bridal style, still covered by the woollen, grey blanket, and gently placed him in the open cupboard, whispering some words of quiet before shutting it. Darkness fell over Mark, however the sudden change snapped him out of his passion-filled delirium and realise what was happening.

Observing through the slits of the cupboard door as Dark put on a black tank top and unlocked the door, Mark pulled the blanket up further over his sweaty body. He desperately tried to ignore the erection that poked into the soft material and how the contact made more pre spurt from the tip.

With a hesitant hand, Dark opened his bedroom door to allow his mother in. She smiled softly down at him, and he internally thanked the fact that Mark loved baggy clothing as his own skinny jeans would have exposed his raging hard on.

Taking a step forward, she entered the room and observed the surroundings, "Your room is a mess, even worse than Mark's. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with the pair of you."

"I'll clean my room tonight, I promise," he added when he received a sharp look from the woman whom his father had married, "What did you want to say?"

"Oh, I just wondered if Mark was here, seeing as you two are so close. I guess not. Honestly, most of the time you are attached at the hip, always wanting to play with each other and going out together. It's sweet that you get along so well, and to think that I was scared you wouldn't get along," chuckling, she failed to notice the subtle shade of pink that graced Dark's cheeks and how he tensed, "But oh well. Anyway, Jack came around saying that he needed to give you two the notes you missed from school."

Dark nodded. Jack was Mark's best friend and a very close friend of Dark, although he got along more well with Anti. They were their only friends, although there was a group who were friendly towards them Dark wouldn't consider them friends. Jack and Anti were very close to the pair though - seeing as they were the only ones who knew the sexual and romantic nature of the sibling's relationship. Surprisingly, they were supportive; Anti saying that they can't get pregnant from fucking so it shouldn't matter, and Jack claiming that love is love. Sometimes it was concerning how accepting and liberal the two were, as if they had their own secrets, but Dark wasn't one to dwell on other's secrets.

Dark loved them both (in a brotherly way, a properly brotherly way).

"It is odd how you two always get sick at the same time, you're not even twins. It always when I am working all day as well. You even insisted that I didn't stay home saying that you could take care of each other. Anyway, Jack is downstairs, he insisted that he sees you and makes sure that you are okay. Come down and see him when you're ready."

With that, their mother left the room, closing the door softly behind her as she left.

With a deep sigh, Dark ran a hand through his thick black locks, forcing himself to banish the flush on his cheeks the images of him 'taking care' and 'playing' with Mark. His erection gave another valiant effort of achieving release as it squirted lightly and twitched. He turned back to the cupboard with a frustrated sigh and adjusted himself. Upon opening it, he found the captivating sigh of Mark with three fingers in his ass and a hand on his length, cock twitching like crazy. The delicious moans were muffled by the blanket clutched between his teeth.  
With one glance at the ruby eyes of his lover and sibling, Mark spilled over his sweaty body, biting the blanket with enough force to sever several loops but still allowing several sultry sounds to escape.

Sighing, Dark picked the boy up and placed him back on the bed, reaching into his bedside table and grabbing a box of tissues. As much as he wanted to ravish the boy in front of him, he knew there wasn't time. Maybe Jack didn't mind waiting but Dark would feel bad for forcing him to make small talk with his father just so he could fuck his boyfriend.

"Honestly, such a messy boy. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up so we can greet Jack."

With an exhausted nod from Mark, Dark pecked his flushed cheek and chuckled at the state of him, starting to lovingly caress his body with the thin tissue.


	2. Chapter 2

Tan skin gleaming underneath the soft lighting, grunts of exertion filling the otherwise fill air. The grey t-shirt clinging to the built frame was now transparent, displaying his developed abdominal muscles and how his chest rose and fell with each pant. Cocoa eyes were narrowed, focused on the bar of metal above him, attempting to keep his shaking arms stable.

"Stop and suck me."

His arms buckled, almost dropping the 130 weight on his chest. Thankfully, he managed to slot it back into the holder and sit up, eyes wide and staring at his brother. Dark's expression may be stony but how he knew he was serious the lust flickering in the dark pupils like a flame. He sat up properly before responding biting back a groan, making sure to take a long look at the surroundings. Sure enough it was empty, a couple of pieces of equipment still sheen of sweat left by neglectful people, and the hand weights were stacked in a clumsy manner on the shelf. However his vision was soon forced back to Dark by a forceful chin grab. 

The guttural growl that left his lips left Mark whimpering and quivering, squirming on the clammy bench, causing him to moan as it shifted the plug inside of him. "B-but someone could come i-n."

Mark's stuttering fell upon deaf ears as Dark growled snarled again and straddled Mark's exhausted body, pushing him so he was lying flat on the faux leather. "I didn't ask a question, kitten. Obey master or you'll be punished. Besides, I know you are just desperate for master, being the slut you are."

Suddenly, he was hyper aware of how the plug in his ass nudged his prostate each time he wiggled against the bench, how it stretched his walls and how his dick strained against the underwear he was wearing. He was also aware of the burning hands that roamed his body, groping his ass and shifting the plug further. All of this accumulated in his shorts, tenting the fabric as he whined and whimpered with need. The sound of cotton being removed was drowned out by the pathetic mewls.

Brown eyes were assaulted with the image of Dark . His jogging bottoms were down to his knees, boxers forgone in dressing, leaving his cock jutting out from him body is a steep curve. It was thick and long, elegantly curved towards the crimson tip and covered with a sparse coating of dark curls where it met the skin.

Mark's thoughts went blank when the head was brushed softly against his lips, leaving a trail of sticky pre-cum across his plump lips. Their eyes locked, black with crimson highlights clashing with warm brown. The prick before his lips throbbed, spurting another load of transparent viscous liquid onto his face. "It's okay kitten, the door is locked. Nobody will walk in on us."

Relaxed with Dark's cooing and reassurance, Mark slackened his jaw, hesitantly leaning forward to engulf the head of his brother's engorged cock in his mouth. Tongue and lips working around it, his eyes slid closed at the heavy heat in his mouth. His actions only sped up, taking more and more as Dark bit his lip and groaned quietly, beginning to push further inside. Mark's sound of pleasure only vibrated the member, sending more stabs of pleasure into Dark's body.

Squelching echoed throughout the room as Dark grew rougher, thrusting in deep just to hear and feel Mark gag and choke on his length. Tears were already welling, only spurring him more. His hips were a well-oiled machine, motion slick and fast leaving both of them gasping for breath and overwhelmed as ecstasy loomed over them like a tower. Just before he reached completion Dark pulled out, ignoring the whining from his brother, and began to tug down Mark's shorts and boxers. After a quick slap of his ass just to watch it jiggle, he slicked his finger with saliva before slithering down the crack and stopping just short of the Mark's clenching hole.

Mark pressed towards it, groaning at the sensation, the jolt causing the plug to nestle deeper and directly against his prostate, ripping more shrill keens from the submissive. Arousal flooded through Dark faster than a flash flood when he felt the wrinkled pucker fluttering around something, his cock near streaming.

"You were working out with a butt plug? My my, what a fucking whore you are. I bet you love the feeling of something always in your ass, don't you? Shit, fuck, you're mine. You're mine. I'm going to fuck you so hard you feel it for days, pump you so full of my seed that you start choking and then fuck it all into you, so it's embedded into your flesh. Nobody will be able to slide into that loose slutty hole without knowing who was there before."

He removed his finger, sitting back before properly slicking it up. As much as he wanted to just delve into Mark, what he wanted to do would require more stretching. While he worked on opening Mark further, being sure to pump the plug in as well, his mouth spilled a litany of dirty fantasy, claims of ownership and bluntly calling him a hooker.

By the time that he was ready Mark was screaming, Dark having the squeeze the base of his cock to stave of the impending ascent to the heavens. For good measure he entered two more fingers, pushing deeper than even the plug, before halting as his breath was forced form his body. Beneath his finger tips was a creamy substance, sticky against his skin.

"You have one of my loads in you. You've had this plug in for two days - since the last time I fucked you. Jesus Christ, you fucking slut, how much for anal?!"

To try and distract and delay his orgasm, Dark focused on shedding Mark of his shirt and sucking, nipping and licking the shining skin. Mark was whimpering response and mindless babble, "I've jerked off so many times to you, needed you so bad. Love my master. Ah-ah-ah, master is so good- only he can please me!"

After a few minutes of creating a pattern of dark purple on his chest and ravaging his nipples, eliciting howls of pleasure from the other, he pulled away and sat up fully.

Dark intently observed his brother for any signs of pain as he lined up to his filled entrance. Forcing his head into the tight space was the hardest, but what was harder was trying not to explode right away. Mark was so tight, a velvet wall of pure heat and euphoria wrapped around his cock in a vice like grip. The scream from Mark was wrenched from him, a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain that made his body tingle from his toes to his hair.

Hands drawing patterns on Mark's stomach, were there was a slight bulge where he full to the brim. As an experiment, Dark pressed down on it, causing both of them to erupt into blissful groans. His fingertip pushed the flesh of Mark down onto his tip, directly on his slit, adding a pressure that made his mind blank.

Barely three thrusts in, Dark came apart at the seams.

His seed was red-hot, his vision completely white and all sound became static in his ears. His entire body almost became numb, not even noticing the frantic, sloppy bucking of his hips as he pushed his cum further into his lover. Names and where they were were things of distant memory as he fucked like a mindless machine, wailing in the pure heat in his groin.

Mark finished as well, all over his torso and striping it up Dark's shirt. Even with Dark's cock becoming flaccid within him, the load kept on coming, pushing past the plug and merging with his old one.

Without warning, the jostling of the plug in his ass became too much, the stretch burning him. He whimpered, trying to convey this to Dark but he can't articulate words, mind still fuzzy in the afterglow. Eventually Dark pulls out, Mark making a reach to also pull out of the plug but Dark halts his hand, cooing comfort.

"You can take it out but not until we are in the shower area, okay? I'll wash it all out. Can't have me dripping from your legs while you walk over there, can we? It'll be soon, I promise love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set before the ones I posted previous, to test out if this would work as a whole story. Comment your thoughts below and thanks for reading

Damien’s groans were suppressed by his sharp teeth digging into his lower lip, forcing the long, drawn out vowels, slurred by pleasure, to become sharp grunts punctuated by breathy gasps. His hand worked tirelessly, twisting his shafting, teasing the heads, dropping down to his balls to give them a sloppy massage before moving upwards again to pleasure his throbbing cock. His body was heated and flushed, red chest covered in a gleaming sheen of sweat, brows furrowed as he humped into his hand. The bedsprings creaked quickly underneath him, mostly muffled by the excessive amounts of pillows, cushions and blankets that were strewn across it.

Pre squirted out of his tip as he rubbed underneath his head, making him fall forward, almost doubling over, eyes closing as his lips failed to conceal the sounds of sexual gratification that were falling like water from his lips. They were hushed, quiet and low, a husky edge as he panted harshly and cursed like a sailor in between whimpers that dissolved into growling keens.

He opened his eyes, mouth open and allowing gusts of heated air escape, to observe the screen of his laptop. The female was now riding the hulking man beneath her like she was about to die, and the man was gasping and screaming, holding her hips in a bruising grip as he thrust upward, eyes rolling backwards in his head as he threw his head back. His muscles glistened with the sheer force that he was thrusting into her with. Damien grunted and worked his tip faster, gathering more pre and pumping the shaft quickly.

His eyes drifted towards the female, eyes darkening as his imagination took hold of his mind. Her pale skin darkened and tanned, a glowing golden contrast to her now thick black hair. Wide set shoulders and narrow hips, thick, muscular thighs bouncing on his dick, face scrunched up in pleasure, mewling and begging and pleading to come. She would flick her dark hair from her brown eyes and looked down at the man below her, body tensing and abs convulsing as she came on his dick, liquid leaking out and coating the cock below her.

Damien’s penis was twitching, spitting out globs of pre. The heat coiled in his gut like a rope was so tight, almost painful, just a bit further-

“Dame?” came a deep voice, velvet in its tone, as the door opened and Mark stepped in. Maroon eyes whirled to him, to Mark, who was standing their frozen, mouth agape revealing a moist tongue and the hot, wet cavern of his mouth, and it was so easy for Damien to imagine something leaking out of there, covering his tongue and dripping down his lips as he thanked him over and over-

He came. There was no possible way that he could stop it, the ability was wrenched away from him as his cock twitched once, twice, and then began to spew hot cum onto his bare chest, up to his nipples. It got caught in dark chest hair around his belly button and hips. It hurtled through him, so intense and strong that he reflexively doubled out, mouth open and moaning obscenely as pure bliss and euphoria descended on his brain like a fog. His thoughts and functions were blocked and all he could do was look on with teary eyes as Mark did a double take on the situation, looking over Damien and the floor and then to him again. And then he turned as violent shade of crimson and began to back away, in his haste tripping over a dirty shirt and thudding to the floor, colliding with a bang.

If Damien were coherent, he would have been beside Mark in an instant, helping him up and tending to any possible injuries. But he wasn’t, so he contented himself by staring longingly at his round arse and how it pressed against the jogging bottoms, how it jiggled when Mark groaned and tried to sit up only to hit his head on the desk by the door.

However as soon as this thought hit his brain and he became conscious of how much he ogling at his brother, Damien’s sense immediately snapped into place.

Hastily and without finesse, he pulled up his boxers from his ankles, grabbed a tissue to wiped the viscous liquid dripping down his chest, and rushed to the door, slamming it shut. When he finally got to Mark, who was still lying on the floor, he was looking at Damien with an emotion in his eyes that he had never seen before. They were darker, the pupil dilated and glassy. It was almost as if he was turned on, yet that can’t be it. Still, he found his thoughts wandering, to how Mark would dig his nails into his back and bring them down, scratching away skin as he moaned, eyes squeezed shut and legs wrapped firmly around Damien’s hips as he drilled into him-

Damien cleared his throat and shook his head to dispel those thoughts, although they were accumulating, rolling together like storm clouds.

“So,” he began, turning his gaze to the carpet and trying to block out Mark’s expression, “So you weren’t meant to see that.”

There was a pause, and then Mark snorted. Damien looked up to find Mark carefully standing, conscious of his head this time, and then adjusting his trousers to hide the bulge that was now straining against the fabric. Before Damien could even raise an eyebrow Mark surged forward, punching him on the shoulder and shouting ‘Dinners ready, come downstairs to get it’ before he was out of the room, door wide open in his wake.

It took several moments to process, but when it did, Damien nearly felt his knees buckle. Everything was catching up to him – the session, his thoughts, Mark’s response. However, even disregarding how he imagined that was fucking his brother and was getting off on it, which hadn’t occurred before then, Mark didn’t seem put off by him masturbating. In fact, if his dishevelled appearance had to do with anything, it seemed that putting him off would be the last thing that it would do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is held at home by their mother while Mark goes to a party with friends. Anti is asked to keep an eye on Mark to make sure he is safe and doesn't get himself in trouble.
> 
> So when Anti sends Dark a picture that leaves in a fit of rage, he cannot foresee the outcome. He isn't sure it was good anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is set after all of the previous chapters, an insight into Dark's worse days dealing with their relationship. If you like this or don't like this or have a request of what you want to see happen or anything else then please comment below. This is the first draft because I wasn't sure if you would like it or not so once I get good feedback then I will go back and edit it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape/Non-Con, Taking Advantage, Cheating, Beating, Possessiveness, Abuse

There was a steady thumping as Dark’s fists collided with the wall. His breathing was harsh, short and came in explosive huffs of hot air. Even as his body trembled, skin shining with sweat as his black tank top stuck to his torso and his boxers clung to his thighs, Dark didn’t halt or alter his pattern of brutal hits to the poor wall. The plaster was caving in rapidly as it was spotted with flecks of scarlet.

“Stupid- bitch-“ hissing through gritted teeth, Dark delivered a particularly powerful punch to the wall and his fist sailed right through the flaking white paint, “Not letting me out. She can fucking-“

The tense hand was left in that crevice for a good few minute before Dark pulled it out, not caring for the spray of dust that came with it and coated every surface in sight. By now red was steadily dripping from a litany of short, deep gashes, fragments of the wall embedded in his flesh in the middle of wells of colour that streaked against his grey skin when he attempted to wipe them away. He moved as carefully as possible as to not smear anything with the thick liquid oozing from his knuckles until he reached the bathroom across the hall, turning on the tap and sticking it under. The shards were removed and the wounds were treated and wrapped.

Returning just as his phone buzzed, once, twice, and then stilled, Dark flicked on the lights and scowled at the mess of a room. Clothes had been flung from their place in his drawers, decorations smashed, chair upside down, half of his bed and the other half supported by loose papers from school. All of the pictures had been torn savagely from his walls, leaving cracks and holes from where they were secured. A vicious smirk appeared on his lips as he surveyed the scene, anger and jealously still coursing through his veins just as much as the adrenaline that numbed his hand.

Crossing the room in two strides, his picked up his phone, flicking it open and checking the messages. They were from Anti – he’d asked him to keep an eye on Mark for him, seeing as he was barred from going to the party that he was attending. It wasn’t anything malicious, it was simply to keep him safe and to make sure that he kept everything in his underwear, seeing as multiple people would come onto him due to the secrecy of their relationship. Nobody knew that Dark had his cocked buried inside of Mark any way possible any time they got, or how Mark’s lips were bruised and busted by him, by his lips and teeth and tongue.

Considering this, getting the message ‘You might want to sit down’ was not a good sign. Yet he sat down on his ruffled, bare mattress and opened up the picture that was sent next.

If he could crush the phone, Dark would. His hand was clutching it so tightly that the screen was cracking with the strain, skin white with pressure and face unreadable save for one vehemence of an emotion: hatred. Hatred for the one on the screen who was not his lover, a man with pale skin, brown hair and closed eyes, plump rosy lips locked with his brother’s, and lithe hands wrapped around his waist possessively holding him on his lap as his hips worked. Worse – Mark was allowing it to happen, participating. He could tell by the way that his back was tense and that his body was leaning forward – Mark couldn’t get enough of his ‘best friend’. Both of their cheeks were flushed, with alcohol or arousal it was hard to say though Dark would wager, his thought dipping lower and darker by the second, that it was both.

He was going to murder Sean. And then fuck Mark on his dead body.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, mister?” came the sharp call from the corridor as Dark placed his hand on the front door knob. Dark ignored it and the commands for him to come back and go to his room in favour of storming outside and marching down the pavement towards the party.

It was only a ten minute walk, something which Dark was grateful for, as he didn’t know how much longer he would withhold his resentment without exploding.

 

When he charged in, the music hit him like a steam train, along with the invading odour of vomit, sweet and beer. It was packed, people bumping into each other as they danced or chatting in groups of four or five as they milled around the kitchen, cups in hand. A few looked and opened their mouths to greet him, however stopped as soon as they saw him. In fact the only person who didn’t tip toe around him was Anti who simply directed him upstairs and took another gulp of whatever sweet alcohol was provided.

It only took a few short steps to reach a door that was promptly ripped open. Veins bulged from Dark’s arm as he raced in, snarling and growling like a beast from a fairy tale. The inhabitants of the room didn’t seem to notice him at first though – not his howling, not how the door slammed into the wall with an echoing crack. They were too lost in throws of pleasure, enjoying how there was a throbbing dick in his arse and how there was a tight, velvety arse clenching rhythmically around his cock. They did, however notice when Mark was ripped from on top of Sean, and when Dark flung himself onto Sean, spittle flying on his face and sliding onto the sweaty sheets below, a fist soon following.

Sean gasped out as he struggled in his incoherency to wiggle away from Dark as fists flew into his head and shoulders and neck, yet he was unsuccessful and they were relenting. Pain blossomed like a flower inside of him, leaving him dizzy and sick. His brain throbbed and his eyes stung, swollen shut as bile rose within him. The whimpers and muffled sobs from Mark cowering the corner fell on deaf ears as Sean spewed across the floor before crashing from the bed, eyes shut in his unconsciousness, his own vomit pooling around him as it dribbled from his chin.

Dark rose from the bed, looking at the black, blue and red man before him with a disguised scowl, before moving to Mark. He sobbed and stood up, taking off towards the door only to be tripped. His feet slid in the wetness of the vomit and he tumbled to the floor, head crashing into the wood making his curl up and groan.

It was a blur for Mark here. Black dots of pain and drunkenness addled his thoughts and a cloud of red descended on Dark’s vision like a fog, even more so than when he was beating Sean. Neither had any idea of their instincts or what was happening until they felt the bitter nips and bites of the night air on their forms, Mark’s still nude and sweaty and Dark’s still twitching and seething. Street lights illuminated a desolate pavement and road, all of the lights from apartments off. Darkness was the only witness as Dark smashed Mark’s back into the wall before coming down on him, colliding his lips fiercely with Mark’s.

Mark froze, his brain struggling to cope with the fast paced events, but ultimately began to thrash, struggling to move in his exhausted, aroused state. He was whimpering and pleading softly into those brutal lips, body shaking with cold and fear. Tears welled in his eyes as he shut them, unable to watch as his brother violated his body.

A rough hand fell onto his exposed erection forcing Mark to let out a pitiful moan, agony and shame lacing the sound. Dark chuckled and forced his lips against Mark’s with more force, teeth burying themselves in his lower lip and pulling back just to admire how the maroon trickled from the flesh and stained his skin.

“Hurt,” Mark was murmuring as clearly as he could, alcohol taking away most of his powers of speech and language, “No- no hurt, please-“

“Mine,” Dark growled, ignoring Mark’s begging as he sealed their lips together again and unbuckling his trousers, shoving them and his boxers down to the ground. He removed himself from Mark’s lips again, licking the tears that trickled from Mark’s eyes slowly, breathing heavily through his nose, “Hmm, you’re mine- mine! Your mouth belongs to me, your lips belong to me, your hair-“ Dark tugged harshly on Mark’s hair making the younger groan out in a messy mixture of pleasure and pain, “Your arse, your hole-“ he roughly forced his way inside of Mark, “You belong to me!”

Head colliding with the wall, red dripping down, they screamed and roared together as Dark pistoned himself in and out of the writhing Mark. Their sounds and exclamations of ecstasy eventually blended together as Mark stopped sobbing and started to push down onto the assault of his prostate. His dick was twitching, and his abdomen was heating up, until it wasn’t. Cum splashed out onto Dark’s shirt, Mark whimpering and yelling as his back arched and his shoulders tensed. Dark soon followed, unable to take the tightening of his brother’s anus, burying himself as deep as he could possibly go before releasing and coating his insides in his semen.

As soon as Dark let go of Mark, he dropped to the floor, whimpering as his eyes glazed over, babbling nonsense and pleas for him to stop and never stop and right there. Instead of helping, Dark simply ruled over him, pleased with the mess he reduced his brother too. Aftercare could follow later. Right now he needed to be reassured that Mark was his and nobody elses.


End file.
